caw_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dynamite
Dynamite is a professional CAW in the WWE series of games. His real name and birth details are unknown. History ''WWE ''Feud with Kane and Undertaker (2005 - 2008) Dynamite wrestled for the Raw brand in dark matches. Halfway through the year, he came face to face with Kane, who didn't like Dynamite's attire,thinking he was compying his own. Dynamite attacked Kane and the feud began. Dynamte defeated Kane a week later for the first time. The following week, Kane attacked Dynamite backstage. The two fought again, with Kane as the victor. Dynamite took on both Kane '''and '''The Undertaker '''in a handicap match but was defeated. He then made it his mission to take the Heavyweight championship belt from '''Undertaker. Two weeks after, he fought Undertaker, who was being accompanied by Kane. '''Before he could get the pinfall, Kane attacked him. After his match, Dynamite seemlingly dissapeared. He returned briefly in 2008, tagging with Gary Bryant in a wildcard match. ''Red Faction/Heel turn (2011-2012)'' Dynamite returned as the surprise partner of Gary Bryant. Together, they feuded with '''Christian and Brock Lesnar.'' In his first match back, Dynamite defeated Christian. When Lesnar injured Bryant, Dynamite vowed revenge. Dynamite faced off against Lesnar but like Gary Bryant , he was injured. Dynamite returned a month later and defeated Lesnar, taking his revenge. Dynamite and Bryant formed The Red Faction alongside Ace Aaron, Dynamite's formerly estranged Austrailian brother and with Tanya as their manager. They joined the rest of the locker room to fight against the Disciples, led by Iran born Muslim, Yosef Azrael . After various matches with new disciple members, Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater,' Red Faction began to lose hope of taking back the company. With Undertaker on his side, Azrael was unstoppable. After more wrestlers came to join in the fight, Red Faction loosend their responsiblity of battling Azrael, however, Dynamite was determined to take the WWE championship belt from Azrael. Dynamite failed to obtain the belt at Capitol Punishment. After, Bryant propsed to Dynamite that they should go for the title belts. Dynamite rejected the offer, prefering to go after Heavyweight title. However, Dynamite simply dissapeared. He returned as Warlock, a gothic wizard type character and alligned himself with Yosef Azrael . Warlock helped Azrael, defeating the likes of' ''Sheamus, 'Big Show '''and '''Kevin Nash'. It was revealed that Dynamite was under a spell, placed by The Ripper . When The Ripper was stripped of his right to use his Voodoo Magic, Dynamite returned to his normal self. When Dynamite failed to take the Heavyweight title from The Undertaker, Bryant and Dynamite were kidnapped by unknowed, masked men (Later revealed to be Steve Austin '''and '''Jack Swagger, When both were released, Dynamite didn't return to the WWE. GFW/Impact Wrestling Debut (2017) Dynamite made a shock debut at GFW's Destination X as Gary Bryant's '''mystery friend, after five years away from wrestling. The following week, Dynamite was the surprise 12th entrant in the Gauntlet match and was eventually eliminated by '''Mahabili Shera. On the 31st August episode, Dynamte defeated 'Suicide '''in his debut match. On the 28th, Dynamite defeated Garza Jr. Triple A ''Debut (2017) Dynamite debuted on October 10 as part of an international episode of Impact Wrestling. He defeated Drago in a singles match and continued assaulting him after the match